Metronome
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Lilly get a visit from a suspicious man while working at her local music shop. LILLYS POV. random oneshot


**I know I haven't written in the longest time ever…but this kinda came to me. I was listening to _You're Not Sorry _the CSI remix and decided to write this morbid, comedic little story based on what happened to me while waiting in guitar lessons, ill tell you that little story after I write this haha. Enjoy? I hope so!!**

**Lilly's POV**

My mom always told me I should get a job, she would constantly nag me as the rest of my friends were out working while I sat at home and did absolutely nothing. So I did.

I took a job at our local music shop called "It's Music." I know, original right. Mr. Sweeny owned the place. He was a nice guy, kind of old, and needed help around the place. I usually would work after school until around 8 when the store closed.

I always kind of felt bad for him. His wife died in a car accident a couple years after they got married and he and his 2 year old son were left alone. Now his son is in college and he's all alone. But that's not the reason I'm writing this. If you're reading this, I might not be alive anymore.

Here I am, sitting at the register, looking up different colors of converse I can buy with my birthday money. It's been a slow day. Well, actually, everyday here is a slow day. Then this man walked in. He was kind of short, with glasses and he had a bald spot on the back of his head. He was shaking, and seemed as if he was in a hurry.

He walked up to Mr. Sweeny who was restocking in the back. I was glad he didn't come up to me, he didn't look right. I know I shouldn't judge a person just by looking at them, but there was just something about him that made me nervous. I couldn't stop watching him.

I watched his every move, making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. He asked Mr. Sweeny if we had any metronomes. You know those pyramid things that sit on the top of pianos that make sure your singing or playing at the right tempo? I couldn't help wonder why he wanted one of those. Maybe he enjoyed playing piano in his free time. Maybe his daughter was a singer and he wanted to buy her one of these to help her.

Then something caught my attention.

"Would you like a digital one? Or the old fashioned one?"

It took the man a minute or two to answer.

"Um, let me see the digital please." He said in his high, squeaky voice. His voice reminded me of a middle schooler going through puberty. As Mr. Sweeny got out a selection of digital metronomes. The man, or should I say creeper, kept tapping his foot and rocking back and forth. He must have been in a hurry, he was being really impatient. "The old fashioned ones would probably be louder huh?"

"Yeah, they are usually louder than the digital ones. Would you like one of those?"

"Yes."

Now, why did he want one that was _louder?_

That pretty much freaked me out. I mean he could be giving it to his son that plays the drums and wants him to hear it over his loud banging? Or he could be a murderer. A killer who likes to have those playing so that he can kill his victims at a certain tempo. He could go into every music store he knows of and buy these things.

Or he's being paid by the mafia to buy these things. I don't know what the mafia would use them for, but it would sure explain why he is acting so nervous.

Okay this is all pretty unlikely but I think it's a little suspicious that he is asking all these questions.

JUST BUY ONE ALREADY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly? LILLY!" I jumped up from the sound of Mr. Sweeny calling my name. In front of me stood the man. I looked down and under my crossed arms was a paper that had a full page of writing. Did I seriously just write down everything that was happening? "Lilly, can you please get the metronome down for me?"

"Yeah, sure. The old fashioned one right?" He nodded his head and I got it from the top shelf, still a little out of it from daydreaming about what this guy does to people with his metronome.

"That will be $78.50." He handed me his credit card without saying a word. I slashed it through the register and handed him the receipt for him to sign. He handed it back and left without saying a word.

I heard a car beep outside and new it was Miley who was giving me a ride home today.

"Well Mr. Sweeny, I guess I'm off for today."

"By Lilly." I started to walk out the door when he called my name. "That man scared you didn't he?"

"Me? No! Of course not." He gave me a looking showing me he didn't believe my lie. "Fine, he was creepy. But I was trying to be professional." He laughed and I walked out to Miley's car.

**Okay. I didn't have any idea for an ending. Im sorry this totally sucked.**

**Please review? Even if you didn't like it.**

**But anyway I was in guitar lessons today and this man walked in. He asked for one of those metronome's and it was really weird the way he was acting. I mean if I was alone in there I probably would have ran out, it was creepy. But yeah.**

**I was going to make a more scary ending, like where he kidnaps lilly, but I'm totally not feeling well enough to think straight. Again, I'm deeply sorry if this was terrible. I tried. =)**

**Reviews are great!**

**-Elisa**


End file.
